Operation: Squashed
by DragonPhoenix18
Summary: It's April Fools Day and Sari is ready for the pranking. She just happens to have a yellow friend who is new to this planet and awesome holiday. Wonder what she has up her sleeve for the poor little Bee? TFA Yes i know April Fools Day is long gone but i really wanted to do this so please enjoy and please review. :D
_**Dragon~**_ **Ok so here is my new story. This is my first Transformers: Animated fanfic so it might be good, it might not be good just please read it. I dont think its bad but i did right it so. Anyway,**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Transformers: Animated or the characters. even though i wish Bumblebee was my car.**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Sari Sumdac quietly tip-toed down the hall toward Bumblebee's berthroom with a megaphone. Today was one of Sari's favorite holidays. April Fools Day! She loved all the pranks and schemes. Now it's even better because she has some robotic friends that are new to this lovely, lovely holiday.

Of course she only decided to play a prank on her best friend Bumblebee and that's only because Optimus is just boring to prank, Ratchet would most likely throw a wrench, Bulkhead was just too sweet, and Prowl was just too hard to prank. So, Bumblebee was the best option.

Sari stopped in front of Bumblebee's door, grinning wildly.

 _Watch out Bee._

Sari placed her hand on the door…

 _The pranking begins now!_

…and pushed it open.

* * *

Sari made her way over to Bumblebee's berth. She couldn't see over it but she heard Bee's snoring. **(A/N: I guess robots can snore.).** Sari grinned.

 _Perfect._

She quickly made her way under the berth, trying to make little sound as possible. She brought the megaphone out from behind her and made sure the volume was all the way up. Seeing that it was, Sari hid under the berth.

 _This is gonna be sooooo good!_

Sari brought the megaphone up to her lips, pressed the button, and…

"Bumblebee," She said in a ghost-like voice. "Bumblebee."

Bumblebee stirred in his berth, mumbling things Sari couldn't make out. She snickered when she heard the creak of a robot body moving.

"Sari?" Bumblebee slurred. "Is that you?"

"Yes Bumblebee, it's me."She answered. Bumblebee looked around the room, rubbing his optics as he did so.

"Where are you?" He asked. Sari grinned.

"I need your help Bee. I need you to help me." She pleaded, trying not to laugh and blow her cover. Bumblebee scratched his helm.

"Um…what do you need help with?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"Remember when you and the other autobots were worried about stepping on me since I'm not exactly big?" She asked. Bumblebee's optics widened and he brought his hands to his helm.

"Oh…my…Primus." Bumblebee quickly jumped off his berth and ran out of the room yelling, "DON'T WORRY SARI I'LL HELP YOU!" Bumblebee screamed out the names of all his team mates, all the while thinking about his poor best friend, who was probably suffocating right now. He ran down the hall looking in every room for his team when he heard that annoying humming. Bee's optics narrowed.

 _Prowl._

Bumblebee followed the humming to Prowl's room where he found the ninja bot meditating. Bumblebee tackled him, startling the poor bot. Prowl looked at Bumblebee, who was currently holding Prowls foot up to his face.

"Bumblebee, what in Primus sakes are you doing?!" Prowl asked, annoyed. Bumblebee dropped Prowls foot and picked up his other one.

"Checking to see if there's any human energon on your feet!" Prowl looked at Bumblebee confused.

"Human energo- you mean blood?" Prowl asked while trying to get his foot back. Bumblebee sighed and dropped the bots foot before standing up. Prowl also got up still staring at Bumblebee.

"Why exactly would I have human blood on my feet?" Prowl asked still very confused as to why he was tackled. Bumblebee grabbed Prowls shoulders and shook him.

"BECAUSE SOMEBOT STEPPED ON SARI AND I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHO!" Bumblebee yelled, still shaking Prowl, who shoved the bot away from him. Bumblebee raced out of the room and headed down the hall calling, again, for his team mates. Prowl shook his head and sat back down in front of his tree.

* * *

 **So, i hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if Bumblebee, Sari, and the other bots were OCC, but since i didn't create the show i don't really know how they act. Please review i would love to read your thoughts on this. Hopefully good thoughts. :D**


End file.
